The local theater has one ticket window. In how many ways can six people line up to buy a ticket?
Answer: We must count the number of permutations of 6 people.  There are 6 choices for the first person in line, 5 choices for the second person in line, etc.  So the answer is $6\cdot5\cdot 4\cdot 3\cdot2\cdot 1=\boxed{720}$.